Prior art robots of agile type are normally built up with arms journalled on one side only, resulting in a design with a large width and in limited accessibility and operability in narrow spaces.
In a robot known from the European patent application No. 180 560, the arms of which are double-sided journalled, the drive member for the second arm consists of a ball screw, which results in a limitation of the working range of the robot.
In another prior art robot having arms with double-sided journalling (U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,713), the second arm is driven via steel cables. A disadvantage of this design is that the cables stretch in dependence on the load, which results in poor repetition accuracy of the robot.